


Her mate

by bloodsvckrr



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Volturi, felix is a big softie and loves his mate, felix volturi - Freeform, it's real felix lovin hours 25/8 in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsvckrr/pseuds/bloodsvckrr
Summary: there's not enough felix content in the twilight fandom, so pls accept this soft porn heifjslkdfslkdsk





	Her mate

Her eyes fluttered shut, tilting her head back and exposing the smooth skin of her neck to him. He immediately took the advantage, softly trailing his lips up to her jawline, illicit moans escaping her lips. Large and steady hands roamed across the small of her back, softly gripping her hips in them as he held her closer.

Her hands travelled across his broad shoulders, finding their way to his hair and intertwining her fingers in his dark locks, pulling him in for another kiss as she moved her hips down against him. A low growl rose from his throat, the desperation in his kiss heightened as he lifted her off his lap effortlessly, gently tossing her onto the mattress beneath them and climbing over her in one movement.

He was much more animalistic in his love now, more than he was in those first tender moments of their relationship. When he first laid eyes on her, when she found out that he was her mate. _Mate._ The word left an odd taste in her mouth at first, but she’d grown accustomed to it, it gave reason to his actions, his behaviors around her. More importantly, she attached it after a determiner, one that solidified their relationship to others in the coven.

_Her_ mate.

He was hers, as much as she was his. From the day they met she’d never left his thoughts; night after night he spent yearning for her touch, to feel her (significantly) smaller frame pressed against him like she was now. He’d practiced much restraint in those days, out of pure terror he’d smother her with his affections and possibly frighten her away from him. What a pleasant surprise when he found she was just as voracious as he was in her desire for him.

Oh, what a pleasant surprise indeed.

Her back arched instinctively, leaning into his touch as he pressed open-mouthed kisses up her stomach, conjuring more delicious sounds from her throat as he went.

If he could spend eternity doing just one thing, he’d spend it fucking her, he told her one afternoon in bed. She’d cackled in response and he knew if she still had the ability to, she’d blush madly at his comment. Nevertheless she wrapped her legs around him and spurred him on, she’d welcome that eternity gladly.

He slid a hand under her back, holding her against him as he reached the soft skin of her breasts, his tongue dancing gently around one of her nipples. Her body relaxed in his arm, relishing in his feather-light touches, his teeth grazing over her soft skin. The anticipation built in her abdomen as his mouth moved back down her stomach, to the area where she craved his touch the most.

His hands rested on her hips, but she knew better than to squirm, his iron grip would only hold her in place, rendering her immobile and at his mercy. This is where her scent was the strongest. He liked to take his time with her here, savoring the taste of her on his tongue as he drug it up and down over her sex, stopping every now and then to suck on her sensitive bud of nerves and send shivers up her spine. She melted under his tongue, his name falling from her lips as if it were the only word she knew. The blankets beneath her balled up in her fists as he continued at a torturously slow pace, keeping the same path, orbiting her clit with his tongue pressed flat against her. He could drag this out all night, leave her whimpering and begging for her release until daybreak. But he’d save it for another time, when she tried him like she loved to do, like the spoiled brat she was, and needed a dose of the frustration she loved to dish out on him. It was his fault really, he insisted on giving her the world and nothing less, he created the girl whining and writhing under him now. It was only fair to oblige her now in her time of need.

Ever so slowly increasing his pace, he focused on the bud of nerves, lapping and sucking on her loudly, moaning into her as he did, enjoying the taste of his little brat. She let out a shaky moan as he continued his relentless attack, her toes curling as the knot inside her twisted again and again. Snaking her fingers through his hair she held him against her, gently thrusting her hips against him, ripping another low growl from him as he ate her, that sent vibrations through her and pulled her closer to her end.

Her release came in waves, with every thrust against his mouth as he let her ride out her orgasm on him. The knot in her abdomen exploded, sending a shock through her body as she cried out his name, _ilovethisiloveyou_, her words slurring together as she came. Time seemed to stop for her in this moment, as if he stopped time just for her as he wracked her body with pleasure, letting her fuck his face and drinking up every drop she had to give. She was sweeter than anything else he’d drank before, after all, and he was greedy.

He wrapped her still shaking body in his arms and gently pressed his lips to her still trembling ones. Tasting herself on his tongue, she moaned into the kiss, eagerly sliding her legs over his hips in anticipation for what was to come next.

Leaning her back against the mass of pillows on their bed, his face hovering just centimeters above hers, he guided his rock hard member against her entrance. She threw her arms over his shoulders as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside her, biting her lip to stifle a noise louder than she anticipated. He stayed like that for a moment, watching the impatience flicker in her eyes and the inevitable whining. He chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead, before slowly sliding further and further inside her, until his hips were flush with hers, watching her features twitch and contort as her body stretched to conform around him. Even after the thousands of times they fucked, he was hopelessly gifted in… _that_ department… and still found himself taking it slow like it was the first time, as her body adjusted to the rather large addition, letting himself fill her entirely. Only when he felt her relax around him, and heard that small, content sigh leave her lips, would he move again and proceed to fuck the ever-loving hell out of her.

Gently sliding in and out of her, sharp, animalistic grunts escaped him as her walls contracted around him, her lips ghosting over the shell of his ear as she whimpered softly. It wasn’t long before he gave into the fire consuming him, pulling her legs up over his shoulders as he proceeded to pound into her, as she gripped the bedsheets, the headboard, him, for dear life. His grunting, the sounds of his hips slamming against hers, and her shrieks of pleasure reverberated off the walls of their room and through the hall. They weren’t shy by any means, and it wasn’t long before hallmates had requested - no, _begged_ \- to be relocated to another part of the castle for the sake of their own sanity. But who could be blamed for their enhanced hearing? Certainly not Felix and his mate, who were going at it_ yet again_. Demetri would simply shake his head and silently cheer his friend on in his mind, and continue about what he was doing.

Her nails were digging into the sculpted muscle of his back now, and he hissed. Gods, he loved the feeling of her nails tearing down his back, the feeling alone was enough to push him to the edge. Holding her gaze, and her legs apart, he thrusted into her even harder, hitting the spot inside her that sent her screaming for mercy. Clawing at his back, desperate to keep ahold of something as she felt herself beginning to come undone, obscenities poured from her lips. Begging him to keep going, _ohmygodjustlikethatrightthere_, she drug her nails down the expanse of his back, the final nail in the coffin.

Pressing his forehead to hers, lust-filled eyes boring into her own, he relinquished all mercy, drilling that spot inside her without pause, sending her spiraling, screaming in pleasure as she felt her walls clamping down on him, her body going stiff before a shudder rippled through her and she tumbled over the edge, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Reaching for the headboard, his hand went straight through it, pieces of wood showering her face as he let out a final snarl and came, spilling himself inside of her, gripping the damaged piece of wood to keep himself steady. He continued pounding into her, letting them both ride out their orgasm before slowing to a stop, resting his forehead against hers in relief, not weariness.

Of course in mere minutes they’d both be ready to go again, but the only thing they lived for more than fucking each other were the moments just after. When she crawled on top of him, resting her head on his chest and he wrapped her up in his arms, her own impenetrable fortress. Where I love yous and sweet nothings were whispered as he plucked the bits of wood from her hair, and he’d rub her back while she’d purr in contentment. He’d bury his face in her hair and inhale deeply, letting her intoxicating scent overtake him, and he’d sigh softly. Yes, these were the moments they lived for, in the afterglow.


End file.
